


Stockholm Syndrom

by BuffSagepls



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sova, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Kidnapping, Multiverse, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffSagepls/pseuds/BuffSagepls
Summary: "They'll find me, I swear.""Are you sure they will rescue you?" He looked into her eyes."I'm just warning you." She stood up."Do you really want to leave my side?""You make me doubt". She kissed him. "But no."‘Baby look what you’ve done to me...’.......................................................................................Inspired in the song 'Stockholm Syndrom' and others by One Direction.
Relationships: Sage/Sova (VALORANT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Flashbacks

_‘Who’s that shadow holding me hostage? I’ve been here for days...’_

Sage found herself in an unknow place, it looked like a room, but sunken in darkness...

_‘Who’s this whisper telling me that I never gonna get away?’_

She saw a little blue light on the other side of the room, but she couldn’t see with clarity...

“Who’s there? Show yourself!” She narrowed her eyes, just to see the figure approaching her.

“Calm down, little Sage...” That voice, it sounded so familiar.

“Who are you? Where am I?” She tried to move her arms, but she found that they were tied behind her back. Her legs were too.

“Don’t waste your energy, you will need it.” The unknow person turn the light on and Sage closed her eyes. She has been trying to see through the dark for too long.

When she saw the stranger that was in front of her, her head started hurting. A lot of flashbacks came to her mind and she remembered what happened.

**She was kidnapped.**

*******

“Sage! Watch out!”

Bullets, smokes, blood. A war, or something like that, was having place in Bind, Morocco; where one of Kingdom’s radianite factories were. Sage remembered that they had the mission to retrieve the spike from those clones, but something went wrong.

She also remembers pushing Cypher out of the clone’s view to prevent a tragedy, but after that, everything was blurry. She couldn’t remember if they shot her, hit her in the head or simply take her while she was off-guard, trying to protect her teammates.

There was only darkness, but she remembered something ...

Skye's shout came to her mind, who was half conscious, begging the enemy to let her go.

Her body being tied up with a rope, someone carrying her ...

*******

Another fuzzy memory. A truck, a blonde guy and a facility...

*******

“Is she alive?”

“Yes captain, she’s unconscious.”

She could hear everything, but she couldn’t move or say something. Where was she?

*******

A talk with Brimstone about the ‘clones’...

*******

“Are you sure they’re clones?” Sage wasn’t really sure about that theory; her head was telling her that something was missing.

“Man, they’re from another Earth,” Everyone stared at Phoenix and Jett, who were really sure about what they were affirming. “Let’s call it, **_Earth 67_**.”

“You know The Avengers and Marvel, right?” Jett shows the team a bunch of comics, all of them with different titles and numbers. “Well, in here exists something called **_The Multiverse_** , which basically means that another version of you may exist in an unknown place in those uncountable universes."

They were so fascinated talking about that but, the older agents didn’t believe in that.

“I’m sorry kids, but there is no such-”

“Wait Brimstone. That theory may be correct,” Killjoy pulled out a giant screen, where she started projecting photos and videos. “If we analyse the consequences of the First Light, there is a possibility that, the called rifts, connects our earth with the others, if they exist.” Phoenix and Jett high five, followed by an angry Viper who hit their heads from behind.

“But, can we gain some information about this?” Sage was literally taking note, that info was making more sense to her.

“Of course, dear sentinel.” Cypher stood next to the German, pointing at an image. “If this is correct, that means that we’re fighting against humans, no machines. We can learn so much more with this.”

“But we’re fighting against Kingdom, why would our doubles want to kill us?” The team was getting confused.

“Let me explain that!” Raze jumped from her seat and started talking. “In this earth, we are the Valorant Protocol, but in a multiverse, the others may look like us, but they _don’t do the same as us._ ”

“That means...”

“That our doubles from the Earth 67 work for Kingdom, yes.”

They all sighed.

“So, we have to fight against clones AND doubles of us?”

“Kingdom can take advantage of this. We have to be prepared.”

*******

Now everything was clear, the spike, the rifts, the whole thing about the First Light and that 'multiverse'.

She looked at the man standing in front of her.

It was Sova’s double, not a clone.

But she couldn’t say if she was in her Earth, or in another.

The only thing that Sage knows is...

She have to get out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!  
> I'm sorry but I am REALLY into these two. And the best way of showing it is...  
> Getting together two things that I love, 1D and my favourite ship from Valorant.  
> Hope you like it!


	2. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage tries to stay calm, but things can overcome her.

_‘I know they’ll be coming to find me soon...’_

Sage remains calm, analysing the room as she thinks of possible ways to escape from there, but it won't be easy.

It was a small room, fortunately it was clean. There is a bed and a table, another door that may guide to the bathroom, she thought. A light on the ceiling, no windows and a door, now locked from inside.

“Why did you kidnap me?” She went straight to the point, Sova smiles.

“Because, we need your knowledge to get us back to our Earth, but,” He took her chin, the healer made a grin. “If you don’t cooperate, this will not end good for you.”

“What? You don’t have the mental strength to kill me.” She was challenging him. Her hunter will never kill without a motive. But this wasn’t the Sova that she knew.

“Ha, you’re trying to prove me?” He took out a gun, pointing it at Sage’s head. “Try again.”

Sage huffed. If she doesn’t cooperate, she will get a bullet in her head and the Protocol will lose one of their precious agents. She couldn’t let that happen, even if she has to stay away from her team for a long time, Sage has to make sure they will be safe.

"Fine, I'll help." Sova lowered the weapon, releasing the ropes that were around the healer's wrists.

“You’ll stay in here, when lunchtime arrives, I’ll bring you the meal.”

He left and locked the door behind him, Sage stood up and watched everything.

“So, this is it?” Her earpiece and belts were gone, she only had to be patient and hope this nightmare ends soon.

She went to the bathroom and washed her face; she didn’t look like usual.

Her hair was a mess, her classic ponytail was gone. She had brown circles under her eyes, that shine that uses to carry while being with her team was gone. She was alone now. Her clothes were ruined, that characteristic white coat was stained with blood and mud, maybe it stayed like that since they kidnapped her.

She wasn’t sad, that wouldn’t solve nothing, she was angry and worried. Sage asked herself what will her team do to rescue her.

She went to the bed, and started meditating and putting together all the pieces that she was missing about all this situation.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to remember everything that happened.

The mission, why it went wrong? Sage projected the sequence in her head.

'We retake B site, but the last enemies planted in A. We rotate. I push Cypher to prevent him to die in the hands of the Omen clone with an Operator. Then... nothing?'

She opened her eyes, after that, she couldn’t remember anything.

“What happen after that?” She walked in circles in the room, with hand in the chin. “Why am I missing something?”

Then she realized, Cypher didn’t go with them to Bind.

"No, it cannot be!" She hit the wall in anger; but as soon as her fist touched the wall, she felt pain crossing her arm, making her yell. While taking off her white coat, she discovered bloody bandages around it.

"I was shot? But when?”

She didn't remember being shot, but the pain and the evidence was there, on her arm. She wanted to know exactly what happened.

Sage stayed like this for at least three hours, walking in circles and trying to understand everything, when she heard someone unlocking the door.

'Sova' entered carrying a tray with food, water and clothes.

“Hmm, just like in prison.” She laughed bitterly.

“Hey, at least we will not let you starve. You’re here to help us.”

“But like a prisoner, who has to do what people say or they will end with a bullet right between the eyes.” The hunter left the tray in the table and came closer to her.

“Easy there,” he took her by the arm, Sage made a grin. “If you want, you can go back with your team, but they will only receive a body with bullet holes.” She frowns.

“Let go of me, you bastard.” She tried to loosen his grip, but Sova squeezed her arm harder.

“Don’t play with me,” his face showed anger, one that Sage hadn't seen before. “Help us, and you can go. Don’t help us, and I’ll make sure your mental stability ends in the fucking floor.” He whispered that last part.

Little tears started falling from Sage’s eyes, she couldn’t tell if it was from the pain that he was causing her or the pain in her heart because from the possibility of never see her team again.

“Stop...” She spoke very softly, almost like a whisper, Sova released her, making her fall. He turned around and left the room, leaving a Sage with a sore arm and a pain in her chest.

She had never been mistreated, it was the first time that someone talked like she was inferior and she did not know how to react.

Sage didn’t stand up, she stayed in the floor, crying and remembering everything that she has done with her team. The practices with Reyna in the shooting range, cheering up Cypher whenever he felt down, scolding Jett, Phoenix and Raze for the mess that they made, and Brimstone, her best friend and confident. If something happens to him, she was the one that will take the lead, but she was away from them.

It was the first time that she wasn’t in her right mind. She wanted to die before being forced to help people who had hurt her loved ones.

But patience is always the best weapon, so she took a deep breath and stood up, willing to do everything that they say to be back safe and sound with her family.

It’s just a matter of time...


	3. Broken and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An episode makes Sage forget about her health; Sova start seeing her with other eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter has some references to 'attempted rape', nothing really graphic, but I'm warning you anyway.  
> Another thing, because I have to involve the two Sages, the protagonist is still called Sage, but the other will be 'Mirai', a name that the community gave her.

Hours, days, weeks. Sage couldn’t tell how many days has passed since she was kidnapped. She only eats once a day, making her lose a lot of weight. Her gaze was always down, she was losing her mind in there.

She stopped meditating; reality showed her that it wasn’t working. She lost her faith, her smile, her charisma, her wills to live. Funny, weeks ago she really thought that her team would rescue her, but nothing.

What will happen with her? Will they use her and then dispose of her like a trash bag? Will they set her free? She doesn’t care anymore. Sage only wanted to fade away.

She wanted to think that the reason for this radical change was not known, that she forgot it.

Well, she _does_ remember what make her end like this, being like an empty body, without soul, but she didn’t want to accept it. She remember that episode clearly, hoping that one day, it fades from her mind, like the wind.

*******

“I’m running out of patience Sage.” Sova, who was taking her by the arm, throw the healer in the room, closing the door behind him.

Her researches about the rifts didn’t give results yet, making her think that opening a portal by themselves wasn’t as easy as it looked. Her hope was disappearing slowly. But the hunter thought that she was playing around, instead of working.

“I’m doing my best, but I’m a doctor, not a scientist!” Sage tried to cover her body with the arms.

It’s been weeks since she started the investigation, but Viper or Killjoy were more capable for that work, not her.

“I’ll show you what would happen if your investigation doesn’t show results.” Sova took off his cloak, then his shirt. Sage opened her eyes; she knew exactly what he wanted to do.

“No, no, no... please...” She tried to get away from him. “I’ll do everything you want! But not this!” She bumped with the bed. He didn’t hear her, he was angry.

“I need results NOW!” Sova took Sage’s coat, then her black suit, leaving her only with the bra. He proceed taking her pants off, the healer couldn’t do anything to stop him, he was stronger. She fell in the bed, and tried to snuggle in a corner, getting away from him. Her hair was covering part of her face and body.

She pushed him away, without success. Sova attracted her by the legs, going on top of her, but when he was about to do _that_ , he looked at Sage’s face.

Sage was crying like a river; her cheeks and nose were red and her breath was ragged. Her eyes showed how was she; she was scared, scared of him. Afraid of being hurt again, like an animal before being captured. Her small hands were fist-shaped, but a fist without strength. Her whole body was trembling, and she could only say a few words, like a whisper.

“Don’t do this...” Sova suddenly ‘woke up’ of that attitude, like someone else was controlling his body. He saw something in her eyes, but he couldn’t tell what was it. He stood up, taking his clothes from the floor and leaving the room, with a lost look, just like nothing happened.

Breaking the silence, Sage started crying loudly while hugging the sheets. She couldn’t believe what was about to happen. Was he really about to abuse her?

Covering her body with the sheets, she felt dirty.

He was right when he told her ‘ _I’ll make sure your mental stability ends in the fucking floor’_. It seems that he wouldn’t doubt to hurt her again.

Sage fell asleep while crying, hoping that Sova wouldn't show again in the room, ready to finish what he started.

*******

One day, Sova entered the room, taking a look at the table, just to see that the tray had not been touched.

“Again?” He turned to her. “Why aren’t you eating?” No response.

“Hey, I’m talking to you,” Sage wasn’t paying attention to him. “Did you not hear me?” Angry, he took off the sheets.

He tried to wake her up, without success. Sova realized she wasn’t sleeping, she was unconscious, barely showing life signs. Maybe due to the lack of energy and nutrients in her body.

“Damn it, Brimstone!” He run to find the captain, who immediately told him to take her to the med lab.

Sova carried her slight body to the med lab, were Viper and Skye treated her.

“When was the last time she ate! She is very skinny!” Skye, who has never seen the ‘other’ Sage, made a worried face. She knew that the healer was trying to send them home with her investigation, but her condition scared her.

“Sova, your duty was to look after her, not kill her.” Viper was taking a look at the medicines.

“She didn’t want to eat! I gave her the food everyday but she doesn’t touch the tray.” Sova tried to hide his preoccupation, deep in his heart he started regretting the way that he treater her. It was his fault that she was right there, in that bed.

The two agents injected her with a syringe connected to a tube, which will give her de nutrients that she lost the last few days.

“She has to stay here, at least for a week. She’s all yours now, Sova.” He turned to them, confused.

“Wait, why me?”

“It’s your fault that the ONLY person who can help us to go back home is in this critical state.” Viper pointed at him; she was right.

“And in the first place, it was your responsibility to look after her during the research. It seems that is going fine.” Skye laughed ironically.

“Ugh, fine. But don’t tell _her_ about this.” He was playing with his hands, nervous.

“Oh, she already knows everything. She wants to talk with her when she wakes up.”

Sova made a grin, Mirai will kill him.

“Only with her?” He looked at Sage, who still unconscious.

“Obviously, or do you have something to say about this?” Viper raised an eyebrow.

Sova might know the motive of Sage’s relapse, but he couldn’t tell the team that he tried to have sex with her. He shook his head.

“No, no. It was just curiosity.” Sighing, he sat down in a little couch near the bed, looking after her, waiting for her to wake up.

...

Later that night, Sova was sleeping in the couch, having the weirdest dream.

**_SOVA’s POV_ **

‘I saw her, lying on the floor with blood around her. I tried to reach her; but I couldn’t move. I tried to call for help; but I couldn’t speak. I could only see how her life was fading in front of me, without being able to save her.

“Don’t leave me!” Those words sounded in my head, setting free my body from those invisibles chains, letting me go. I reach her side, taking her body in my arms, eyes without shine due to the blood that she lost. She tried to smile, but she only coughed more blood, closing her eyes, dying in my arms. Leaving me with unsaid words.

I touch her face while crying, no. I cannot end like this, she didn’t deserve to die!’

**_END OF THE POV_ **

Sova woke up sweating, his breathing was irregular and his head was repeating that dream. That wasn't Mirai, that was Sage, who was connected on a bed besides him.

Why did she appear in his dream? He stood up, looking at her. She was paler, her hair lost that black colour that it had. Sova put some hairs behind Sage's ear. He realized he was changing his thoughts about her.

“Why am I worried about you?” He was confused, she was their prisoner. But, for a reason, he didn’t want her to live that nightmare anymore.

“Maybe because you have feelings for her?” A woman appeared in the door, scaring him.

“Damn it, Mirai! You scare the shit out of me!” He touch his chest.

She laughed.

“I got you off-guard I guess,” she stopped to see her. “Wow, this is weird.” Mirai saw the other ‘her’, they were exactly the same. No birthmark that makes a difference, scar or anything. They looked like two drops of water.

Mirai discovered something, the way that Sova was looking at Sage. He wouldn’t admit it, but something was blooming inside him. She smiled internally, maybe he found the woman that can change his character.

...

Some days passed, and Sage got better, but she wasn’t waking up. That worried Sova, who was started panicking. What if he made her go into a coma? He wouldn’t forgive himself.

Not for his team, he was afraid for her. He thinks that her life is more important, if something happens to her, it was his fault.

She was only a doctor who was in that facility against her will, forced to help them or else, her life was in danger. Sova noticed that something was changing in him, he wanted to set her free, even if that means that they have to stay away from their Earth forever.

No, he couldn’t do that to his team, his family. He was _‘stuck in a place between space of heart and mind’,_ a part of him wanted Sage to be safe, but the other wanted to follow Brimstone’s orders, and get back home with them.

He sighed, making a promise. When Sage wakes up, he was willing to help her with the investigation. The less time they spend together, nothing could happen ... Right?


	4. Save you tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sova is willing to change his attitude, can Sage help him?

_‘We will find a way through the dark...’_

Darkness. It was the only thing that I could see.

I was alone, and scared. Surrounded by the void and black spaces.

Where am I? Is this how it ends?

I can’t remember clearly what happened. I only stopped eating and taking care about myself. Was that the motive?

Memories came to my mind. The Valorant Protocol. My family. The first day I worked with them. How I liked them the moment we met.

Tears start falling.

Are they trying to find me? I hope so. I miss them so much.

I can hear my heartbeat, it’s so silently in here.

I’m cold. I can’t find a light to guide me.

It’s like I’m floating. My body feels slight. A part of me wants to stay here forever, but the other one tells me that something’s wrong. This whole situation is strange.

I need to get out of here, but I don’t know how. I’m just a little bug in a big garden, lost.

Suddenly, I feel two warm hands holding mine’s. Trying to protect them.

A little blue light appears in front of me. I recognize it immediately.

'Sova?’ I ask crossing my fingers.

‘Come back to me Sage, please. Don’t stop fighting.’ His voice sounded distant, but firm.

‘Where are you? Sova!’

I look everywhere, but there’s nothing.

I can’t move, it’s like my feet and arms are tied, but I can’t see anything.

I fight against that invisible force, trying to set myself free.

‘Let me go! Sova!’

I shout his name, hoping that he appears here, and save me. But nothing.

I heard a beep, intensifying its volume.

The hands that were holding me let go, making me fall again in the darkness.

That blue light disappears.

I can’t breathe.

It feels like my chest is being pressed.

What’s happening?

I can’t understand anything. See anything. Say anything. Feel anything.

I’m... I’m dead?

...

“What’s happening?” Mirai and Skye ran to the room.

“Her pulse is falling! We’re losing her!” The aussie took Sage’s pulse.

More days passed, and Sage didn’t wake up. The situation was critical.

“Her heart is stopping! Give me the defibrillator!” Skye gave her that gadget.

Mirai pressed Sage’s chest with that.

“Come on Sage! You can’t die! Your team is waiting for you!” She used it again, the healer’s chest went up and down, but her heart wasn’t responding.

“Please, come back to me Sage...” Sova took her hand.

He was worried, like he was never in his life. He blamed himself every day since she fell in that bed. He regret treating her bad. Insulting her. Tried to do that...

Sova wants to mend things out, it wasn’t too late.

“You can use your power with her, don’t you?” Skye looked at Mirai, she nodded.

“I’ll do it...”

Mirai rolled up her sleeves, a green light illuminated her hands, ready to help the woman who will send them home.

“Wait,” Sova stopped them. “Look!”

The machine started showing lines, but no flat lines, it showed lines going up and down.

The hunter felt his hand being gripped. He looked at Sage, who was opening her eyes slowly.

It seems that she was trying to accustom her eyes to the light, so Sova lower its intensity.

Sage didn’t say anything, she only looked at them.

“You’re ok!” Sova hugged her, and for a reason that Sage doesn’t know, she returned the hug. It was known that things didn’t went good between these two, but the fact that he was by her side, waiting for her to wake up, make her heart jump.

In that moment, she understood something. He was the one who helped her escape from the darkness. The one who guided her.

Sage smiled, someone caring for her was the thing that she needed in that moment. Even if he didn’t treat her well, she knows that everyone can change their attitude.

“Ejem,” they turned their heads. “I’m sorry to interrupt but, I have to make her some studies.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” Sage sited on the bed, touching her hair.

Sova and Skye left, leaving the two healers alone.

“Hey,” Skye put her hand in his shoulder. “She’s alright mate, don’t worry.” She smiled.

“I know, it’s just...” he sighed. “I don’t want her to decay again. It’s my fault that she ended like that.”

Skye was confused.

“What do you mean?”

“I treated her badly.” She opened her eyes.

“What? Sova, why?”

“I was following orders, ok?” He panicked. “Brimstone wanted her to build the portal, I only wanted to satisfy him. But I took it to the extreme.”

Skye snorted in disgust, shaking her head. She made a sign to lower their voices.

“If Mirai finds out, she will...” Someone interrupted them.

“I’ve heard enough.” They opened their eyes and slowly turned around.

Her heels broke the silence of the hall. With the arms crossed, she walked to them, with an angry face. Sova avoid the eye contact and Skye patted him on the shoulder, wishing him good luck.

Now he was alone.

Mirai tapped the ground, waiting for an answer.

“I... I can explain...” He looked like a child that just broke something.

“Oh, you will.” She made him a sign to follow her to another place, the hallway was the perfect place for the others to hear the conversation.

...

Sova was trying to find the words to explain everything, Mirai’s look was intimidating him.

“So, you treated her bad.” Her voice was firm and scary.

“I was following Brimstone’s orders.” It sounded like a whisper.

“Don’t lie to me, Sova! He would never tell us to hurt others without motives,” She stood up. “Why did you make her end in bed?”

“I overdid it, I know! I just want to remedy everything.”

“I think it’s too late, isn’t it?” she rolled her eyes. “And why did you guys kidnap her? I wasn’t aware of that.”

Sova sighed, ready to tell her how things ended up like that.

‘The idea wasn’t to kidnap her. The first idea was to ask the Valorant Protocol for help, but after they realized Kingdom was ‘the bad guy’ in that Earth, peace stopped being an option. The team couldn’t lose any member, so they had the idea to impersonate Kingdom, making a fake spike and the whole thing.

But, how did Sage confuse her Cypher with the other? The answer was simple. They drugged her with an inoffensive bullet, that’s why she has a wound but she cannot remember being shot. That left her dizzy and made her confuse things. She went to Bind with Skye, Yoru, Killjoy and Brimstone, but not with Cypher.

About Sova’s attitude, he was so willing to take his family home that he forgot he was hurting an innocent person. That is no excuse, but when he saw the fear in Sage’s eyes that day, he knew he was doing everything wrong. That he had to stop that _now._ Trying to be exigent and force her to do that research in bad conditions would end in nothing but pain and disappointments.’

Mirai covered her face, looking at a notebook.

“Who knows about this?”

“Only Skye and well... now you.” Sova touched his hair, thoughtful. He wants to change his attitude and character, but doesn’t know how.

“Brimstone doesn’t have to know this, ok?” Mirai gave him her hand. “Let’s go and talk to her. You two would have to work together.”

When they arrived, Sage turned her head to see them. She was with Jett, who was asking her for heal because she couldn’t find their healer.

“Oh, there you are Mirai! Thanks Sage!” She waved her hand and left the room.

“How do you feel?” Mirai looked at the monitors, it seems that everything is fine.

“I’m better, thank you. But I don’t understand what happened.” Sage was confused, she barely remember the last events.

Sova and Mirai looked at each other, trying to talk through the eyes.

“A week ago, I found you unconscious in the room. In the last few days, you hardly ate and that made you pass out. Luckily, I brought you here, where Viper and Skye treated you,” He sat on the corner of the bed, grabbing her hand.

“I want to apologise for my attitude, I didn’t want to make you feel bad. I was blinded, trying to send them home,” Sova looked at Mirai, who gave him a smile, telling him to continue. “I didn’t realize I was hurting you, I’m sorry...”

He lower his head, but Sage took his chin, making him meet her eyes.

“It’s ok, I forgive you. From now on, we can make peace working together, so you and your team can go back home. I’ll do my best.” Her smile lighted the room, and Sova’s heart.

At that moment, something happened within them. Something that can grow as the days go by. But they don’t know what is it yet...

* * *

Days later, Sage went back to the room, but now with her expectations up. She promised to work hard to be back with her family as soon as possible.

Sova asked Killjoy for help, so the research takes less time. She accepted exited; the German always wanted to make a portal to travel through dimensions.

Also, Mirai suggested talking with Sage’s team, to make them know that she was fine, but Sova doubt, what if they track them and attack them? The idea was divided.

Sage doesn't care, she only wants to help them, to fulfil the promise she made to Sova.

But...Does she want him to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMETHING I WANT TO CLARIFY.  
> They will not fall in love from one day to another, the thing that I’m trying to do is to make them know that they might feel something for the other one. But it can take, days, weeks, months? 😌✨ Who knows.  
> Those 'invisible chains' are their hearts and minds together, trying to make them understand their feelings.


	5. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage is now conscious about her feeling, ready to talk with Sova about them. How will he react?

Three months has passed since Sage was kidnapped, the first two were a nightmare for the healer, but the last few days, she saw changes in Sova’s attitude while they work together.

That makes her happy. She knows that everyone can change, but now she notices that she’s seeing the hunter with other eyes.

Even if he has changed, he kidnapped and treated her bad. The ‘rational’ side of her mind told her this, but the other one tells her that his new aspects were kinda attractive.

“Is this the famous ‘stockholm syndrome’?” She thought. Sage was lying on the bed, with the notebook besides her, full of the latest researches.

She cannot say that is love, it’s too early for that, but whatever it is, it’s wrong. It sickly to fall in love with someone who hurts you and takes your freedom, but Sage was no longer thinking straight.

She wants him. Badly.

She doesn’t know if he feels the same, but she doesn’t care. Sage only wants to clarify her mind.

And if it’s possible...

Take things to other level...

* * *

Mirai's mouth went to the ground, she didn’t expect Sage to tell her that.

“Are you sure about that?” Mirai didn’t know what to say.

“I think so, but I’m confused. What should I do?” Sage took a sip of tea.

“I don’t know... oh Reyna! Come here.” The healer made her a sign to sit with them, they were on the laboratory.

“What do you need, querida?” Reyna looked at them, with a smile in her face.

“She has... love problems. She fell in love with Sova.”

“Oh, I assure that you will see him soon...” Mirai interrupted her.

“No, I mean OUR Sova.” The purple-haired radiant opened her eyes. That didn’t surprise her at all because she had some thoughts about them but the confession got her off guard.

“Well, that’s a little complicated,” she approaches to Sage, putting the hand in the healer's shoulder. “You know that is not possible, don’t you?”

“Reyna!” Mirai looked at her, shaking her head.

“What? Is the truth. Imagine if you two creates a bond, what would happen when we return to our home? You guys wouldn’t like to separate. That can make things complicated.”

Sage sighed; Reyna was right. She wants to be with him, but the cost may hurt.

“But,” the two healers turned to her. “You and Sova can do whatever you want. Anyways, you’re too old to control the course of your life.”

“Reyna... are you sure?” Mirai made a grin, she didn’t want them to end with a broken heart, but if it was their decision...

“They’ll decide. Is not in our hands.” She stretched her arms. “I don’t know about you girls but, I’m really tired. Adiós.”

She left them alone.

“So, Sage. Can I ask you something?” Mirai took her notebook.

“Sure.” Sage was playing with her hair.

“Do you have a crush on someone of your team?” The healer raised an eyebrow, confused about that question.

“Umm, no? I was concentrated in my work. I didn’t have time for lovers.” She laughed slightly.

“Not even on Sova?”

“No.”

“Reyna?”

“Nope.”

“Jett!”

“She’s with Phoenix.”

“Omen!”

“Wait, what? Omen?” They started laughing. “I don’t want to sound disrespectful, I always thought that Omen does not feel anything, but...” Sage made her a sign to tell her a secret. “Someone told me that he has a cat, but he doesn’t admit it.”

“No way!”

The two healers spent that afternoon talking, they weren’t too different after all. They had so much in common.

Sage was beginning to get along with the people around her. And that wasn’t correct ...

* * *

“Sage,” the healer heard someone calling her. “Sage! Wake up!”

That person shakes her arm, making her open her eyes.

“Wha- Killjoy? What happened?” She rubbed her eyes. The engineer woke her up like something bad was happening, but that wasn’t the motive. The girl seems exited, for a reason that Sage doesn’t know.

“You have to see it on your own, come on!” Killjoy pulled her out of bed. Sage tried to change her clothes as fast as possible, laughing of the German's attitude.

When they entered the laboratory, the whole team was there, looking at something. They looked like they were hypnotized.

“Sage, you finally arrived.” Viper made her a sign to come closer, and Sage saw what was the motive of Killjoy's excitement.

In front of her, there was a little rift.

“How?” Sage opened her eyes, they had been working for a long time, but opening it was impossible, until now.

“Yesterday, Viper and I decided to try something. We put the coordinates of our home, just to prove that it wouldn’t open.” Killjoy started explaining to everyone, some members were fascinated, the others looked like they don’t understand a single word.

“We waited for hours, and we abandoned without closing it. When we returned in the morning, the room was cold like a fridge.” Viper pointed under the rift. The floor had...snow?

How a rift of that size can freeze a whole room? This is a big discovery.

“Where does it lead?” Sage looked at it.

“We don’t know, but based on the temperature, it can be the Arctic.”

“Or Russia.” Sova said behind Viper, with his eyes shining.

“Or maybe the tundra?” Killjoy suggested.

Without thinking, Sage put her hand in the rift.

It took seconds to understand what she was doing.

“What are you doing!?” Raze took Sage's arm and pulled her back.

They turned to her. The healer was grabbing her hand, trying to heat it up.

“I just wanted to know. It’s... definitely the tundra...” That temperature gave her goosebumps. Sage didn’t know why she did that.

“Here, let me help you.” Phoenix put his hands around hers, warming them. Sage smiled, saying thank you with her eyes. But Sova didn’t like that action, who looked at them with a frown.

“So, the coordinates were wrong,” Viper nodded. “I’ll fix it later, let’s close this thing.”

Killjoy pulled a lever, deactivating the rift. The German and Viper would take the day free while Sova and Sage take their places, continuing the research. The healer could use that time to talk with him.

They job was to find the correct coordinates, just to give the others some time to rest. The four of them had been working hard on those researches. Killjoy insisted to help but Mirai said that she has to stop, the latest days the engineer has been working hard on this to help her team, without taking care of herself. The only thing that Mirai allowed her to do was helping them to find the archives to start the work, when they were done, Killjoy left the room, leaving them alone.

...

“ _If this room was burning, I wouldn’t even notice..._ ”

Sage was typing fast, analysing every code that appeared in the screen, looking for the correct one. Her fingers were quick, her gaze, agile. It was the first time that she got along so well with technology, she wanted to help at all cost. The healer was so concentrated that she didn’t notice Sova looking at her. Sage’s eyes were narrowed, she was biting her lip, reading everything in front of her.

“Come on, where are you?” She talk to herself, taking a look at the papers in the table. If the last coordinates took them to the tundra, she will have to work hard to change the course of that rift. She turned to Sova, who stills looking at her.

“Hey, you can help me, you know?” She raised an eyebrow, the hunter was in that position since Killjoy left them, quiet and looking at her.

She stopped typing, crossing her arms while he approaches her. She waited, but he didn’t say anything.

“Why did you let Phoenix warm your hands?” Sage opened her eyes, what kind of question was that?

“What? What are you talking about?” She shut up, thinking. Then, she laughed slightly. “Wait, are you jealous?”

He got closer, enclosing her between his body and the table. Their breaths almost mingling. Their eyes met, talking without words.

"What if I am?" Sova took her by the waist, bringing her much closer.

“Then the objective is complete,” She smiled. The room was in complete silence. “Do you feel something for your prisoner. Sova?”

In that moment, everything around them disappeared. Sova kissed her, waiting for her approval to continue. Sage pulled him by the hair, ‘til they hearts beat together. She leaned on the table, but the hunter sat her on it, being aware to not break anything, but without stopping kissing her.

They knew where that was going, and they wanted it.

Sova descended to her neck, kissing and biting it, making her sigh. Sage let her hair falls down on her shoulders.

“Take this off...” She made Sova take off his cloak and his shirt. Then she took her coat and her black suit, which ended up somewhere in the room. The hunter looked at her, Sage was looking so sexy.

He kissed her breasts over her bra, she couldn’t help but looking at the ceiling, being consumed by the moment. The room was literally on fire, they weren’t doing anything yet. But the feelings that Sage was experimenting were amazing. She had never had sex, this was her first time, but the way he made her feel it drove her crazy.

“I... need you.” She whispered between sighs.

“Now?” He stopped to see her. Her face was red, and her breath was ragged. She nodded, without saying anything.

He had an idea, if she wanted him so bad, she must wait. He smiled maliciously, descending to her legs, taking off her pants. He proceed kissing her thighs, surprising her.

“What are you- you bastard,” She saw his intentions, but decided to follow him on that game. “You want to play? Let’s play.”

All of the sudden, Sova was the one being between her body and the table. Sage kissed him in the lips, doing the same path that he did. First the neck, then his pectorals and abdomen. When she was about to take his pants off, someone opened the lab’s door.

“Hey Sage, I forgot to tell you som...” An awkward silence reigned in the room. Viper let the papers fell off her hands while she looked perplex the scene. They turned to her with their eyes open.

Sage was kneeling in front of Sova, who was shirtless and sweating, with his face red as a tomato. Her neck had bite marks and their breaths were irregular. Besides, Sage only had her underwear, making the situation more uncomfortable.

Viper shook her head and took all the papers, leaving without asking.

“Damn it!” Sage stood up immediately, taking her clothes, willing to explain to Viper what she just witnessed. But Sova took her by the arm, stopping her.

“Don’t, I’ll talk to her, but later,” He put his shirt on, waiting for the healer to change.

They left the lab in silence, trying to not talk about what happened. The two agents went to their rooms.

Sage throw herself in the bed, covering her face with the hands and thinking about what happened. If Viper wouldn’t show up, did they really were about to have sex?

Sova was in the same position as the healer, thinking of her.

They admitted it, their feelings were real and they showed them in the lab with their actions.

As if in sync, they turned toward the door, waiting for the other to appear and finish what they started.

What would happen if Viper talks about what she saw? No, she wouldn’t betray them like that. But if she does, Brimstone can kill him for falling in love with Sage, not because she is not allowed to love, but because she is there to help them get back home, not to end up in a relationship with him.

Sova sighed, the situation was getting _complicated._ They have to finish the portal now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it's the first time that I write something like this. I had this idea since I started writing this fic but I thought I wasn't ready to publish it.   
> Hope you like it!


End file.
